Connector assemblies for blade connectors are well known in the technical field of electrical connectors. In general, blade connectors are either adapted for being inserted into a blade receptacle or for being connected to a second connector by a screw which protrudes through a through-hole of the blade connector. These well-known connection types are functional. However, these connection types have several drawbacks. For example, the connection with a blade receptacle lacks the ability to connect the blade connector to the second connector in a secure and well defined manner. The connection of two blade connectors via a screw might securely fix one connector to another, but the mating of the two connectors is laborious. A known way of connecting a blade connector with another electrical connector is, for example, shown in EP 1 730 818 A1, where a female connector is provided with a receptacle in which the blade connector is received between a plurality of contact springs and is secured by the spring force of these contact springs. However, the female connector has a complicated design.